Our Younger Selves
by glenncoco4
Summary: Kensi and Deeks meeting in different scenarios. Some M.
1. Chapter 1: Hawaii

_A/N: I have awoken a beast from deep within me. Some of these will be M rated (just a heads up). I'll be sure to mark them at the beginning._

**_M rated_**

* * *

"Come on, Kens. It'll be fun."

She turns her head that's resting on the beach lounger and looks at her overly exuberant friend through her sunglasses. "I can learn to surf at home. We came to Hawaii to relax, Mandy. Remember?"

"Oh, come on. I promise if you do this with me then I won't complain about anything else for the rest of the time we're here."

The brunette gives her a look like, _yeah right. _

Mandy sighs in defeat, knowing that there's no way she'll be able to do that. "Okay, fine. I won't complain where we eat for dinner or about what you want to do tomorrow."

* * *

The shaggy muscular blonde that catches her eye sends her in a bit of a daze as they walk towards the surf shack. _Maybe this won't be bad after all. _And then he smiles at her. _Holy Hell. _

"Hi, I'm Marty. I'll be your instructor today." He reaches out to shake her hand.

As soon as their hands meet, a jolt of electricity runs through her body. "Kensi."

He got this job this summer mostly because he loves surfing. Okay, the beach bunnies that roam around helped a little but he's also in Hawaii. He figured he would meet some hot girls throughout the summer, but they're nothing compared to the stunner that just shook his hand. Her body is amazing and when she smiled at him, he about passed out. "Kensi." He says, testing out her name on his lips.

* * *

After their somewhat successful surf lesson, he can't get pass the flirtatious banter that they shared back and forth while Mandy was trying to catch a wave. How easy it was to talk to her and how he just wants to bend her over and… "Wait, Kensi!" He runs after her.

Turning around when he calls her name, she smiles and sighs in relief, hoping that he would act on their earlier interactions. How easy it was for her to let loose and laugh, and how she just wanted him to bend her over and….."Yeah?"

"Give me a call sometime."

She feels the heat rise to her cheeks when they lock eyes. Somehow she thinks he may have been thinking the same thing. Taking the card, she makes sure that their fingers touch. "I'll do that."

Before she turns around to leave, she gives him a playful wink, knocking the breath out of him.

* * *

He presses her up against a tree trunk. Kissing her on the lips, making his way down her neck and freeing one of her breast from her bikini top in the process. As he latches on to her pert nipple, she tilts her head back against the trunk as the ecstasy fills her body.

She moves her hand into his shorts to free her target. Taking his rock hard cock in her hand, pumping it up and down as she leans forward, she moans in his ear. "Mmmm. So big."

He kiss her lips, playfully biting her bottom one as he carefully removes her soaked bottoms. Once removed, he takes his shaft from her grasp as she wraps one leg around his waist. Slowly he slides his throbbing cock into her sopping wet pussy. Now fully sheathed, she wraps her other leg around his waist, crossing them behind his lower back as they acrobatically fuck like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

They finally regain their breath after a very orgasmic filled few minutes. He starts pulling his member back inside his trunks while he looks at her with his lustful blue eyes. "So you wanna go back to my place?"

"What's in it for me?" She raises her brow, all the while trying to keep a straight face.

He knows she's just messing with him, but he decides that this is the perfect time to embrace the phrase_ actions speak louder than words _and boy does he have actions.

She gasps as he attacks one of her still exposed nipples.

Making his way back up her neck to her lips, tongues begin to duel and he's just about ready for round two. "I suggest we hurry. Unless you wanna go for round 2 right here. Right now."

Giving him a sly smile with darkness in her eyes, her sultry voice making his situation grow. "No. I want you to fuck me in your bed."

His eyes grow wide, dick now standing at full attention. Grabbing her arm, he pulls her towards his living quarters for the summer.

As she's being pulled, she can't help but rile him up even more. "And if there's time, I want your lips on mine."

He stops, giving her a questioning look.

Biting her lower lip, her eyes darken at the thought. "My other lips."

"Oh fuck."

He throws her over his shoulder and starts sprinting toward his house, tingling feelings growing in them more and more.

* * *

Lapping up her sweet juices, he nips at her clit, making her moan with sweet desire. "God you taste so good."

"Your mouth is like a vibrator on steroids." She gasps, as his tongue enters her heat. And holy shit is she wrong, because his mouth is way better than a vibrator on steroids. "Fuuuuck."

He feels her thighs squeeze his head, as her sweet juices come gushing out into his mouth. "Mmmmm. So good." Attacking her folds harder, pressing his face into her core, wanting more.

"M-more." She pants, out of breath from her heart-pounding, body-shaking orgasm brought on by his magical mouth.

He looks up into her eyes, desire shining through. "You read my mind." Grinning, he brings his lips back to her already sopping wet folds, kissing and licking his way up and down through her crevasses.

"Maaarty." She groans as she feels one finger and then another enter her.

* * *

After their 4th, no 5th round, they lay stated in each other's arms, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm kinda bummed that I have to go back home in 2 days." She has to be careful with her next words and try her best to not sound clingy. "Have you ever thought about coming to L.A.?"

"Well, I do have a buddy who has a surf shop in Venice Beach and I've been wanting to go back home for a while now, but I really haven't had a reason. Until now."

She leans up, resting her arm on his chest as she looks in his cerulean blues. "You could give me more surf lessons."

He squints, clicking his tongue. "Ooooh, I don't think you can afford me."

Drawing her fingers away from his bare chest, down his stomach, she reaches her prize. Stroking his head, she brings his cock back to life for the umpteenth time today. "You seem like a reasonable man. I think we could maybe arrange something."

"Def-definitely." He doesn't know where this enigma of a woman came from, but he's sure as hell going back with her to wherever it was.

"Okay, well let's go get cleaned up, because ya girl is hungry."

He watches her as she walks to his bathroom with an extra sway in her hips.

Snapping out of his daze, he realizes that he's still in bed when there's a very beautiful, very naked woman waiting for him in the shower. As he gets up with a grin on his face, he runs towards his new found adventure. "Thank you, Hawaii."


	2. Chapter 2: School of Rock

_Love connection in the the faculty lounge._

* * *

"Yo, Mr. Deeks."

He stops in his tracks, turning in the direction of one of his students. "Yeah, Bobby. What's up?"

"Can you help me with this math-"

His voice fades out when she come into his view. She's a vision. Tall. Brunette. Beautiful. As she walks past him, she's laughing at something the Principal said and…_H__oly crap. _The way the sun shines through the window, lighting up her face even more as her lips turn into the widest most breathtaking smile he's ever seen. He has to know her.

"Deeks."

"Ye-yeah." He's drawn out of his trance when the object of his affection turns the corner, slipping out of sight. Realizing that he's being asked a question, he turns back to his student, seeing a piece of paper held out for him to look at. "Sorry. I'm a little distracted right now. Come see me before class and I'll go over it with you, okay?"

Bobby nods his head, seeing that his teacher is indeed distracted. "Okay. Thanks, Mr. D."

The kid turns to walk away, but before he does, Deeks grabs his arm, turning him around. "Hey, Bobby. Do you know who that woman is that Principal Newman is showing around?"

"The brunette?"

"Yeah."

"I think she's the girl's new soccer coach."

He gives the kid a smile, thanking him. The bell rings and kids begin to scatter. Once he hears the last door close, he leans over, trying to catch his breath.

Standing back up, he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, takes a deep breath and walks back towards his classroom.

* * *

It had been a successful first day. She has a good feeling about this place and a good feeling about her girls. Even though they've only had one practice so far, things are looking good. The girls are strong and very skilled. Her colleagues are nice. Most of them she's met, but there are still a few who she didn't get around to meeting today.

She's making her way to her car in the faculty parking lot when something, rather someone, catches her eye. She thinks she saw him earlier today talking to a student in the hall. In her few years of coaching, she's never seen someone look shaggy and clean all at the same time. If there's anyone that can pull it off, it's definitely him. Mop of blonde hair that's not too short, not too long. Glasses framing his face, magnifying those piercing blue eyes and don't even get her started on his clothes. His muscles, slightly bulging through his long sleeve button up and those form fitting khakis, boy howdy. She's so distracted by the tightness of his clothes that she doesn't see the helmet in his hand.

She watches him as he walks up to a motorcycle and strap his bag to the seat. He turns around since she can only assume that he feels that he's being watched, because well, he is. What catches her off guard is the boyish smile he sends her way. _Holy crap. _And now he's walking right towards her.

"Hi, I'm Marty Deeks. Calculus." He sticks out his hand as he greets her. "You're the new girl's soccer coach, right?"

She feels the heat rise to her face and _oh my god_ why is she blushing. "Yeah. Kensi Blye."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kensi."

"It's nice to meet you too, Marty."

They both become entranced with one another when their eyes lock. Him staring into mismatched pools of chocolate. She staring into deep ocean blue. It takes them a few minutes before they finally realize that they're still holding hands. Both pull back as if shocked by some sort of electric current that ran through their bodies.

He runs his fingers through his hair, that boyish grin still there. "So how was your first day?"

She feels the heat return to her face. Why is this happening to her? "It was really good. I met most of my players and I know it's too soon but I think we have a pretty good chance at state this year."

"I'm sure you're just the right person to get them there."

A bashful smile crosses her face and there's a beat of silence. Neither one not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm assuming that you're new to town."

"Technically, yes."

He furrows his brow, giving her a questioning look.

"I grew up near here and I use to come here all the time for these amazing donuts."

"Sophie's Sweets?"

Her eyes go wide in recognition. "YES!"

He laughs at her exuberant outburst.

And once again the heat returns to her face. "Sorry, I just for the life of me could never remember the name."

"Well if you'd like, we could go get some of those delicious donuts and I could show you around a little. You know, help you re-familiarize yourself with the city." He had no idea what made him become so bold all of the sudden.

"I'd like that." She smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Awesome."He holds up his helmet, gesturing towards his ride. "So have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?"

She shrugs. "Maybe once or twice."

* * *

_1 year later_

Kensi, walks out of the teacher's lounge and starts making her way down the hall towards the soccer field.

"Alright, Bobby, you're on." Deeks does a thumbs up. If his plan is gonna work, he needs all the help he can get.

Bobby starts walking toward Kensi, calling after her. "Coach Blye."

She turns around, sending him a smile. "What can I do for you, Bobby?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me out with these books."

Seeing as though part one of his plan is panning out, he hastily makes his way out the front door and walks around the school, making sure to avoid Kensi.

* * *

_Soccer Field_

"Hey, Mr. Deeks."

He makes his way over to the girls practicing. His nervousness is beginning to set in. This is a huge deal and he really doesn't want to screw it up. "Hey, girls."

"Coach Blye isn't here right now. She should be back in a few minutes."

"I know. That's why we have to make this quick."

He's met with a bunch of confused faces.

"Make what quick?"

He feels his pocket vibrate, his warning signal. "No time to explain." Taking the shirts out of the bag, he hands one to each girl. "Just put these on, remember where you're suppose to stand and just tell coach that you want to show her the new goal celebration that you came up with."

As each girl sees the letters on the back of the shirts and realize what they're spelling out, their eyes go wide, smiles quickly forming on their faces.

There's a resounding. "Oh my god.", making him smile.

As if on cue, his phone starts to ring. "Okay, she's coming. Just remember what I told you."

"What about you?" One of the girls asks.

"When she turns her back, I'm gonna run up behind you guys and kneel behind you so that you're hiding me." His phone starts ringing again, forcing him to run off to hide behind the bleachers.

* * *

She's almost to the field when she sees her girls…..and why are they not in their practice jerseys? Shaking it off, she yells for them to start drills.

"Alright, girls. Line'em up."

When she steps on the field one of them speaks up. "Wait, coach. We wanna show you our new celebration dance."

"Okay, just let me set this stuff down and you can show me." She turns around, walking towards the bench to set down her playbook and water bottle. Once she turns back around, she's a bit perplexed. The girls are just standing there, smiles gracing each of their bright young faces.

Shrugging at the strange position they're in, she nods for them to go ahead. "Okay, let's see it."

They slowly turn around, brining the letters on the back of their shirts that she hadn't noticed before into her view. _ Y. _Then she looks at the three girls kneeling in front. _M E ?_

She takes in a shaky breath when it finally clicks to what she just read. Then the girls slowly begin to split like the Red Sea and tears start to form in her eyes at the sight of that mop of blonde hair. He's down on one knee, that boyish smile that she fell in love with gracing his face and there in his hand, a shiny object.

Slowly, she makes her way over to him. The tears that were once pooling in her eyes have since began to fall. When she reaches him, she runs her fingers through his hair and brings her lips to his in what she knows will be their last kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. "Hi."

The love that's radiating from his eyes is only a glimmer of what he feels for her. "Kensi Marie Blye, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I don't know how it happened or how I got so lucky as to have you in my life, let alone be loved by you. You're the best person I know. The most amazing woman I have ever met and the most badass coach in all of girl's soccer. Your beauty and kindness radiate from within you each and every single day. Everyday I wake up next to you is the best day of my life, because you are my life. You're everything. To sum it all up…..I want you. I want you forever. I want to be the man you deserve, because you deserve the best. I want to make all your dreams come true and to be by your side when you and your team win the State Championship." They both laugh at the resounding whoops and hollers from the girls. "If you let me, I'll spend every breath of everyday, telling you and showing you how much I love you. You deserve everything and more, baby. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He lets out a nervous sigh, hoping that he didn't just sound like a blabbering doofus.

The teary-eyed laugh she lets out is music to his ears. She nods her head, smiling as she goes back in for another kiss. "Yes. Hell, yes!"

Their first kiss as an engaged couple is one that can only be described as passionate. Pulling back, smiles still beaming on their faces, he takes her hand and slips the simple yet elegant ring onto her finger.

He stands up as she examines it for the first time and it's perfect. Perfectly her. Perfectly them. "I love you, Marty Deeks."

She wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist for a hug. "I love you, Kensi Blye soon-to-be Deeks."

Reaching up on her tip-toes, she places another kiss to her fiancé's lips before she turns to her team to address them. "Okay, ladies. Practice is canceled. Be here bright and early tomorrow morning and remember…no going and staying out all hours of the night."

He places a kiss to her forehead, breathing in the scent that can only be described as sunshine. "Let's go home."

Intertwining their fingers, they walk hand in hand back to the bench so that she can grab her things. "But first donuts."

He huffs a laugh, wrapping his arm around his fiancée's shoulder. "Of course. Donuts first."

"You're the best, babe."

"Only givin' what I'm gettin'."

She sighs in contentment as she burrows into his side. _Perfect._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it._


	3. Chapter 3: It's good to have friends

"Tiff, how in the world did you get these tickets?" She can barely hear her friend's answer, as the people around them stand up, yelling and cheering at the top of their lungs.

The blonde is literally screaming in the brunettes ear. "Well, do you remember that guy I've been telling you about?"

"Yeah?" Honestly, she can't keep up with the guys that her friend runs through.

"He plays on the team."

"Oh, really?"

The blonde nods and points as her guy sends a wink her way when he makes his way down court. "That's him."

* * *

They're standing in the rotunda when Tiffany's new man finally comes busting through the doors. "Hey, babe."

Kensi rolls her eyes at the term of endearment. She's known this guy what? 2 weeks? She watches as the couple exchanges a quick kiss and then both turn towards her.

"Kip, this is my friend Kensi." She sticks out her hand for him to shake, giving him a barely there smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kensi."

Before anyone can say anything else a shaggy blonde walks up, high-fiving him and bringing him into a hug. "Hey, man, you did great out there."

"Marty Mar, this is my girl Tiffany."

The shaggy blonde stretches out his hand. "Hi, Tiffany."

"And this is her friend Kensi."

When their eyes lock, a buzzing feeling fills both of their heads. But when their hands touch that's what really throws them off.

The electricity he feels run through his body as their hands touch send him spinning. "It's nice to meet you, Kensi."

She gets the breath knocked out of her when he sends her a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Marty."

* * *

"Do you want to get out of here? This place is too noisy." He leans down whispering in her ear over the loud music playing in the background.

She nods her head, turning her head, she whispers back. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

He slides out of the booth. She follows and takes his out stretched hand when she gets to the edge.

They peruse the club trying to locate their friends to let them know they're leaving when Kensi spots them leaning against the wall just outside the bathrooms. Tugging his hand to get his attention, she laughs at the very public display of affection the two are putting on. "I think I found them."

He follows her line of sight and quickly changes his mind about telling them they're leaving. "Um, yeah. Maybe we should just leave a note or something."

Kensi playfully swats at his arm, laughing. "We are not leaving here with out telling them."

Deeks can't even argue, he's so lost in her actions just now. He may be getting ahead of himself here but something tells him he's not. So without protest, he follows her towards their very affectionate friends. It's not like he has a choice in the matter, she does have a tight grip on his hand.

"Hey, Tiff, we're gonna head out."

The ditzy blonde briefly pulls her lips away from Kip's and looks to her friend with a smirk plastered on her face. "Okay, KayKay, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The guys exchange hugs as do the girls and before anything else can be said, Deeks pulls Kensi along towards the exit.

* * *

"So, what now?"

He takes a minute to think and then it hits him. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Grabbing her hand, he leads her down the sidewalk towards the beach.

As they reach the pier, she's becomes transfixed on the the moonlight reflecting off of the ocean. "Wow."

He intertwines their fingers and moves them towards the railing. "Just wait for it."

Before she can ask what, she hears a spirt of water break the surface followed by a blowhole. "That's amazing."

"I'll say." The look of awe is spread across her face and that paired with the moonlight lighting up her features has him speechless.

She turns to gage his reaction but is taken back when she sees that he's already looking at her.

They're left in comfortable silence as they get lost in one another's eyes. The sound of the ocean mixed with the romantic setting just adds to the already amazing time they've had in the past few hours.

Before he has a chance to stop himself, he cups her cheek, bringing his lips to hers in a soft breathtaking kiss. _Speechless doesn't even come close._


	4. Chapter 4: Other side of the law

_A/N: Because what's the 4th without a bang._

* * *

Adam smiles as he hears the dinging of the door being opened and sees her walk through the door.

She looks around, trying to spot where he might be. A smile spreads to her face when she looks to the corner of the room and spots him.

He stands up as she makes her towards him, opening his arms for her to fall into. "Hey, cutie."

Placing a kiss on his cheek, she draws back from his embrace. "So your sister goes back-packing across Europe for 2 months and you're already replacing her as your right hand?"

He huffs a laugh. "No, I just added a left hand."

She turns as he points to the shaggy blonde she somehow missed when she walked in. "Sis, this is Marty Deeks."

Marty stands up when his eyes meet hers. He stretches his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you, Kensi. Adam's told me a lot about you." Making a gesture he pulls out a chair for her to take a seat and join them.

"Really? Well he's told me absolutely nothing about you other than you're one of the best gun runners on the west coast and that you surf. Like a lot." Kensi not one to easily except a stranger into their business has her grilling tactics ready to go. "So tell me about yourself and your glorious golden locks."

* * *

Adam has to take care of some other business for a couple of day and leaves Marty to look after his sister.

They're sitting the couch watching a movie just as they normally do on any given Friday night when they hear Adam shout from the front door.

"Alright, I'm outta here for a few days."

* * *

It's been an hour since her brother left so Kensi figures this is finally her chance.

Gently, she placed her hand on Marty's thigh, slowly working her way up.

"Kens." The strain in his voice tries and fails to call her off her ministrations.

When she finally reaches her intended target, he throws his head back against the cushions, breathing heavily.

"Kensi, we can't." His lips say no, but as her delicate fingers run across the growing bulge in his pants he wonders why they can't.

Slowly, she unbuttons his pants and makes her way into his boxers, giving his now fully stiff erection a few pumps.

God she's killing him. He wants this. Of course he wants this. Before he has time to think any further, he feels her very toned thighs straddle his.

She wraps her arms around his neck, taking in the feel of his semi covered cock that's pressing against the raging inferno that is her pussy.

Pulling his head forward, he opens his eyes, coming face to face with the passion and something he's not sure he can name, burning in her beautiful chocolate orbs. "Kens."

"I love you, Marty. I've loved you for so long and I think you might love me too."

In one split second all his dreams have come true thanks to the woman sitting on his lap. Cupping her cheek, he slowly moves his thumb back and forth, soothingly. He pulls her head towards his, brining their lips together at last. "I love you, too, Kens." He places his forehead to hers, love shining deep in his ocean orbs. "And I think I have from the first time I met you in that ice cream shop."

Without anymore words, she stands up, dropping her shorts and panties in the process and then works his own pants and boxers down his legs.

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulls her back on the top of his lap. She takes hold of his throbbing cock, lining it up with her sopping wet lips and slides it home.

Breathy moans escape their lips as his cock takes its place deep inside her. "I love you so muchi." He grabs the hem of her shirt, caressing her sides as he pulls it up and over here head. Expecting to come face to face with bra covered breast, he's surprised when his eyes are met with two bare perfectly perky nipples.

She lets out a loud moan when his lips latch onto her breast. "God, Marty, don't stop." Entangling her fingers in his golden blonde locks, she holds his head in place as his magical mouth does things to her breast that no other man has.

* * *

They laugh and share a kiss as they make their way down the beach. "I mean, wow."

"I know." Reaching down, she grabs her fiancé's hand, intertwining their fingers. She turns her head, locking eyes with him. "I love you, Marty."

He stops their movement and wraps his arms around her waist, playfully tugging his love towards him. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he then places his on hers. "I love you, too." Shaking his head in disbelief. "I for sure thought I was a dead man walking."

She brings her hands up, threading her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. "Nah, I wouldn't have let him lay a hand on you."

"I'm just surprised at his reaction. I mean I just figured when he found out that his best friend was dating and engaged to his little sister without him even knowing it. I was just preparing for a lot more punches, that's all."

She moves her hands to wrap around his waist and lays her head on his shoulder. "Marty, he loves you and he knows you'd never do anything to hurt me."

Placing a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent that is so uniquely her. "Never."


	5. Chapter 5: It can't be

She steps out the door, pulling it shut. She must've not heard him walk up because when she turns around, she comes face to face with a mop of blonde hair. "Ma-Marty?"

His eyes light up and a smile crosses his face as he takes in the girl. Woman. The woman who he hasn't seen in a very long time. "Kens. Oh, my god." Taking a few steps, he reaches out to her, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

Once she finally gets her wits about her, she returns his hug by wrapping her arms around his waist. "I can't believe it's really you!"

Stepping out of their embrace, the smile he can't seem to wipe off his face grows as he takes her in. "You live here?"

His smile is contagious, it always has been. Returning his smile with one of her own, she nods. "Yeah. But what about you? Are you visiting someone or….."

Pointing back to the door behind him, he keeps his eyes locked with hers. "No, I uh….I actually moved in yesterday." He shakes his head, trying to rid the buzzing feeling.

There's a beat of silence as they take one another in, amazed by life and how wonderfully surprising it can be.

"So uh.."

"Do you.."

They both say at the same time, sending them into laughter.

When he finally catches his breath, he gestures for her to go first.

Giving him a bright smile, she asks, hopefulness in her voice. "So would you maybe wanna grab lunch or something?"

"I would love nothing more." The buzzing in his head grows exponentially when she flashes him her pearly whites.

* * *

They're sitting across from one another in the cafe. He can't keep his eyes off her, still in a daze. "I still can't believe it."

"Me either. I mean. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Ditto." He sends her a smile.

She takes a sip of her drink when he gives her that smile. That one that makes her weak in the knees. Nervously playing with her straw, she tries to control herself from confessing something she shouldn't. Well not right now anyway. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know this and that. After you left I didn't really have anyone else except my mom and she worked most of the time to support us so I just threw myself into my school work. Graduated Law School and now….well I'm just your average shaggy haired lawyer."

She reaches for his hand across the table. "I was really upset when we had to leave. I wished we could've stayed or you could've went with us."

"You're not the only one." He gives her sad smile. "What about you? What is the great Badass Blye doing now?"

Shaking her head, she gives off a small laugh as her nickname leaves his lips. "Well kinda the same thing as you. We moved out of the country and I didn't really fit in so I just immersed myself in school work. Graduated from Cornell and now I'm a field agent at NCIS." She gently rubs her thumb across his hand. "I thought about you a lot." Taking her free hand, she begins to play with the charm around her neck.

He watches her movements and gives her a shy smile when he brings the matching pendant out from under his t-shirt. "You're not the only one."

* * *

They laugh as they walk out the door of the cafe. "Oh, I haven't laughed like that since…"

"Since the last time we were together." He finishes for her.

She smiles, thinking back to their last day together. "Yeah."

Holding out his arm for her, she gladly takes it as they make their way down the sidewalk.

They've gone a few blocks when he finally works up the nerve to do what he said he would do if he ever saw her again. "Listen, Kens, there's something I need to.." He stops in his tracks, turning to look at her and can't help but get lost when his eyes meet those beautiful mismatched ones that he missed so much. Before he realizes what he's doing, his lips are on hers.

She's caught off guard when his soft lips touch hers. But before she can respond, he's already pulling back.

Scrambling, he starts pacing back and forth in front of her. Running his fingers through his hair, worried that he ruined something before it even got the chance to start. "Sorry, Kens, I-I just.…"

She watches him, still in a daze at what just happened. Once she gathers herself, she reaches out, pulling his arm and makes him stop. When her eyes meet the ocean blues that have been recurring in her dreams for the past 16 years now, she shakes her head and brings her lips back to his. "It's about damn time."

They pull back, sharing a smile.

He places his forehead on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Feeling like his heart is about to explode, he takes a calming breath. "And sixteen years later he gets the girl."

She rolls her eyes, playfully pinching his sides. "Shows how much you know."

He gives her a questioning look. Not sure what she means.

Reaching up, she takes hold of his necklace. "You've always had the girl."


	6. Chapter 6: The Village

_A/N: Of course the first story that hits me in awhile is sexy times. **Rated M**_

* * *

Kensi Blye is not one to just meet a guy and turn into a giggling mess. That is until she meets him. She's been in Yosemite for a week now, trying to relax a bit before she heads back to school. Her mom thought it would be a good idea for them to get away since it was just the two of them. And when Julia's friends had invited them to join them on their Christmas vacation the mother/daughter duo couldn't pass up the opportunity. One thing Kensi wasn't doing though was staying at Jane's cabin, with her mom and all her drunk friends.

So being the adult that she is, she rented her own cabin, her mom had insisted on paying for it since it was her idea and all so it was a win win for her.

The only thing she hadn't been expecting was the blonde snowboard instructor that she met on her second day here. She's not sure what drew her to him. Maybe it was his smile or his humor or maybe it was a myriad of things. All she knows is that she's never felt this way before in her life.

"Cabin 4, 8 o'clock." She has no idea what is happening right now. Handing him the key to her cabin, she gives him a sultry smile and walks off.

* * *

He taps his knuckles on the door once, twice. On the third time the door of the cabin opens and his eyes go wide when he sees the contrasting white bikini against her olive toned skin. "H-hiiiiii."

"Hi."

"So, uh, what uh….." Licking is lips as his eyes skim her body from head to toe, he can't form the words that are jumbled in his brain.

She smirks at his appreciative gaze over her. Clearly she chose the right outfit. "I thought we could sit in the hot tub for awhile. Watch the snow fall."

"I-I didn't brink my trunks." He steps inside, closing the door as he follows her into the living room.

She can feel his eyes on her, sending a shiver down her spine. Bending over the arm of the couch, she grabs the article of clothing. "That's okay. The resort had some complementary ones."

His eyes go wide when her ass comes into view. Expecting at least a somewhat covered derrière, he's surprised when his blue orbs land on her very bare ass cheeks with just a strip of cloth between them. "Wow."

A devilish grin spreads to her face when she hears his sharp intake of breath as she bends over. Staying bent over a little longer than she needs too, she stands up and turns, her mismatched eyes meeting those now dark ocean blues.

* * *

The jets are a welcomed silence filler. As the warm water swarms around the two adults, they begin to relax a little.

He's mesmerized by the glistening of her skin. The heat that the water brings to her body, giving her skin a slight pink hue. That matched with the drops of water cascading down her chest, and the fact that her top is clearly see through is doing things to him. Trying to not make a fool of himself he says the only thing that isn't jumbled up in his head. "It's really beautiful out here."

Her eyes lock with his, knowing that the darkening she sees in his eyes is matched in her own and hearing the words leave is mouth, she begins to walk towards him, taking her halter top off in the process.

He watches as she strides across the tub, closing the space between them. Once she reaches him, she brings her now topless half up out of the water, rearranging herself so that she's now straddling his thighs.

"Holy shit." He whispers just loud enough for her to hear. His face now directly staring down her olive toned breast. Sliding his hands down the soft skin of her back, he expects to be met with the thin strip of clothing that is her bottoms, but once again he's surprised. "Holy shit."

Clearly her hands are working before her brain has time to process what she's doing because as those words leave his mouth, she's shimmying him out of his trunks and wraps her fingers around his hardening cock. Letting out a soft moan, as her skin touches his. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Her back arches as his lips land on her nipple. While he's preoccupied with her breast, she gives his cock a few more pumps, gliding it across her wet folds. He draws back from her now sensitive nipple, looking in her eyes. Lining them up just right, their eyes roll back in their heads as she slides his throbbing member into her sopping wet pussy.

Their bodies move back and forth. The friction bringing them to a crescendo that neither of them have experienced before. Sending them into a starry haze, they ride out the rest of their joint orgasm while their tongues continue to duel.

Slowly they drift back down, she rests her head on his shoulder not moving from her position. "That was…."

"Yeah." His labored breath is welcomed as he pulls her in tighter to his chest.

After their bodies have cooled down or as much as they can being in a hot tub, he kisses the top of her head.

Oh so slowly she maneuvers herself, separating from him. Both immediately feeling the loss of the other. "I need some ice cream."

He's at a loss as she stands up out of the water, now completely bare to him. _Yeah this is gonna be a short snack break. _

"You coming, Marty?"

His mouth curls into a knowing smirk. "Definitely. Most definitely." He takes her outstretched hand and steps out of the tub as she guides them to the kitchen.

* * *

The sound of spoons scraping bowls run through the cozy cabin as they devour their snack. Deeks places his bowl in the sink and goes back to refrigerator in search of one very specific thing hoping and praying that he finds it.

She watches him as he rearranges things, wondering what he could be looking for. "What are you looking for?"

Grabbing the bottle, he turns around desire full in his eyes. "This."

The grin that's plastered to his face when he turns around sends a shiver throughout her body once again. When her gaze travels to the object he's holding up, her lips turn up into a seductive smile. "Don't forget the whipped cream."

Slipping of the counter, Kensi sashays towards the bed room, leaving the shaggy haired snowboarder in a dumbfounded state. He's pulled from his trance when he hears her calling his name in the most sultry voice he think he's ever heard.

Quickly grabbing the whipped cream, he strides towards the bedroom and stops in his tracks. His eyes meet those mischievous chocolate orbs. She's on all fours facing the headboard, looking back at him over her shoulder with a grin that tells him he's going to be very very sore tomorrow. Dropping both the can of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate syrup, he makes his way over to the woman that is quickly steeling his heart.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the love, guys. I really appreciate it. _


	7. Chapter 7: Zing

_A/N: So it's been awhile. This is a part of my Our Younger Selves story and I'm considering making it it's own story. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

She watches as the little brunette beauty runs down the aisle towards her with a shaggy haired might she say quite handsome man in tow. "Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me?!"

Pride shines in her eyes as she bends down wrapping up the tiny brunette that is her whole world in her arms. "Yeah, I saw you, baby. You did an awesome job! I'm so proud of you." She places a kiss to her daughter's cheek and turns her attention towards the blonde man. "Hi, I'm Kensi Blye."

He takes her offered hand. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Blye. I'm Marty Deeks."

She sends him a smile. "It's so nice to meet you, too. Chloe can't stop talking about you and how fun Mr. Marty's class is. And it's Kensi."

Returning her smile with one of his own, he nods. "Well, she's a pretty special girl. But you already know that."

They both look over at the sound of giggling erupting from the little girl being chased by a brown haired boy. Smiles lighting up both their faces at the scene before them then turning back to continue their conversation, something unexpected happens.

As mismatched chocolate orbs meet those of cerulean blues the term Zing is the only word that makes sense.

Shaking her herself out of her daze, she tries to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Chlo, time to go."

The little girl pouts as she walks over to her mother. "Mommy, I don't want to go."

"Okay, I guess that ice cream will have to eat itself then."

At those words the mini version of herself runs over, taking her hand. "You're welcome to join us Mr. Deeks."

"Yeah, Mr. Marty, come with us!"

He shares a look with Chloe and then looks back towards her mother. "Yeah, okay. Just let me lock up and I'll meet you guys in the parking lot."

The brunette and blonde laugh as the exuberant six year old jumps for joy. "Yay!"

* * *

As the three walk out to their cars, Kensi feels a tug on her arm. Looking down she sees the pleading look in her daughter's deep brown eyes. "Okay. Okay."

"Marty." She hopes he can't hear the hesitancy in her voice.

Stopping in his tracks, he turns towards the duo, giving them his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Chloe was wondering….." She feels the tug on her arm once again. "We were wondering if you'd like to come to our house for lunch tomorrow."

The smile that lights up his face is all she needs to know. "Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself. We got the rest covered, right, Chlo?" Kensi looks down at her beaming daughter.

"Right!"

He tries to stay calm, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach is making it very hard to do. "Alright. Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

He takes a deep breath, smoothing out his clothes to make sure he's as presentable as necessary. Bringing his fist up, he knocks on the door twice before he hears what he can only assume is Chloe's bare feet hitting the floor as she runs to the door.

"Hi, Mr. Marty!"

"Hey there, Chloe." He gives her a smile.

"Puppy!" His attention turns away from the little girl towards his trusty sidekick.

He smiles as she runs forward, running her hands through his hair. Looking back up at the sound of another pair of foot steps his brain turns to jelly when he sees the tall vision dressed in red walk towards him. "This is Mon….Monty."

"Hi, Marty."

Words. What are words? "Hhh…hiiiii. Hi, Kens." He gathers himself, hoping he's not making a complete fool of himself. "You look beautiful."

Shocked at his words and the butterflies that erupt within her stomach, she gives him a shy smile. "Thank you."

They make no move to break their locked gaze. Eyes dancing with something neither of them have felt before. They're finally broken out of their trance when a barking Monty drags an exuberant little girl through the front door.

"Come in."

As they walk through the door he becomes a little more nervous than before. "I hope it's okay that I brought him. I thought Chloe would enjoy it and Monty needs to get rid of some of the what little energy he has."

She walks into the open kitchen towards the stove, stirring something. "Of course it okay. She's been begging me to get her a dog for months so maybe this will help stop the nagging."

"Well, I'm happy to help." He sits on the bar stool at the island and watches her as she moves around the kitchen like it's nothing. "So what is it that you do?"

Stoping what she's doing, she looks out the window, taking a peak at her girl and the dog she's seemingly fallen in love with playing in the backyard. Once she's satisfied that they're okay, she turns her attention back to the man whose effecting her like she doesn't even know what. "I'm a personal trainer. I have my own studio on Pico."

"Wow, that's really great."

She gives him a questioning look.

"No, I really mean that. To be able to take care of your daughter, be there for her all the time, working full time and doing it alone no less. You're like a real life Wonder Woman."

The faint smile that spreads to her face tells him that she doesn't think so. "Thanks, I do my best. My parents try to help out as much as they can. Sometimes it feels like I'm not doing enough. But I'd do anything for her."

"I-"

"Mommy, me and Monty are hungry."

They both shake their heads, trying to rid the buzzing feeling from their heads.

"Okay, sweetie. Go wash your hands and then we'll eat."

* * *

He brings his napkin to his lips to wipe away the last remnants of his dinner. "Well, that has got to be the best meal I have ever had. Thank you, Kensi."

"Thank you, mommy."

She sends him a grateful smile. "I'm glad you both liked it."

He shakes his head. She's a super mom, this he knows. She probably doesn't get the praise she deserves most days but he can change that. "Love."

"What?"

Marty sends her a smile and then turns to her mini version. "We both loved it. Right, squirt?"

Chloe nods in agreement. "Right!"

Nothing else can be said before the seven year old's attention span shoots to another subject. "Mr. Marty, do you wanna watch Moana?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

* * *

A few hours later the credits begin to roll and Kensi looks over to find her daughter beginning to nod off. "Alright, kiddo, say goodnight to Mr. Marty and go get into your jammies."

The little girl slowly begins to get up and gives a half wave to her teacher as she makes her way out of the living room. "Goodnight, Mr. Marty."

"Goodnight, Chloe."

The adults share yet another smile as they see her get a sudden burst of energy and runs down the hall towards her bedroom singing.

He doesn't want the night to end, but seeing as though they've all had a long day he knows he'd better before he does something stupid. Like spill his feelings for this beautiful woman that he just met standing before him. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Let me walk you out."

They stop at the door, neither wanting to say goodbye. "I had a really great time today, Kensi. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome. We loved having you. Maybe we could-" She's interrupted when he blurts out the words.

"Would you wanna go out with me some time?"

A blush rises to her cheeks. "Yeah. Yeah, I would like that very much."

Their eyes lock not for the first time today. He takes a slight step forward closing the distance between them. _90/10. _He repeats to himself. After a few seconds he's scared he went too far but then her lips are on his and _WOW. _

The kiss doesn't last as long as either would like but it's a start. A start to the beginning. "How about tomorrow night?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is great."

"Great." He leans forward, placing another brief kiss to her lips. "See you tomorrow, Kens."

"Bye."

She smiles as she shuts the door and slides down to the floor her legs now in a gelatin like state. _That kiss. Wow._ The sound of her daughter calling for her pulls her out of her trance. And what a trance it was.

* * *

_One year later…_

They're at their usual spot. Enjoying the waves and the sun, but more importantly, they're enjoying each other.

He's sitting in the sand with his girl cocooned inside his legs and his other girl nearby building a sandcastle. Life can't get much better than this.

"Hey, baby, could you stand up for a second? I think you may be sitting on my phone."

Leaning back against his chest, she turns her head a smirk playing at her features. "What like that's ever stopped you before?"

He places a kiss to her shoulder, because they're in a public place and can't do anything more without being arrested and because the little girl that's five feet away from them. "Baby, please?"

Sighing, she gets up, but startles when she realizes his phone is next to her bag. "Babe, your phone's right-" Her mouth drops open at the sight before her.

He's down on one knee, holding the most beautiful ring in between his fingers and reaches for her hand. "Kens, from the moment you walked into that auditorium with this little spit fire over here I was enamored. So much so that you knocked me flat on my ass-" He stops when the other piece of his whole world gasps.

"Bad word!" A shocked Chloe covers her mouth.

"Sorry, Chlo." He leans forward placing a kiss on his hopefully soon to be daughter's head.

Kensi look on as the man she loves cares for her little girl. _Like a father would his daughter._

"As I was saying, I can't promise I won't let a few bad words slip every once and awhile." He sends a wink to the little girl making her giggle. "But I can promise that I will love you," He looks at Kensi and then at Chloe, sending her a smile. Turning his attention back to his hopefully soon to be wife. "That I'll love both of you with everything I am for the rest of my life. Baby, you make me want to be a better man. The best man. Because that's what you deserve. You're the most amazing woman and mother to ever be and I hope that I can grow with you. I hope that maybe I can make things easier for you. Your smile, your laugh….everything. You're everything to me. I never knew love could feel this way. That I could love someone so deeply that it hurt when I'm not with them. That's you. You're my solstice. You're the one I want by my side. Whenever I have a bad day all I have to do is look at you and know that as long as I have you and your love nothing else matters. One of my favorite things to do is run my finger through your hair. So…will you let me run my fingers through your hair until it's gray or you're bald even. Either way…..will you make me the happiest man in existence and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

The tears that are streaming down her face are nothing compared to the summersaults going on inside her. She's found a man. An amazing man that treats her the way she deserves to be treated. A man that respects her, that encourages her, pushes her to be better and loves her with all he is. Most of all he's become the father she's always dreamed for her little girl. "Yes!" She bends down, bringing her lips to his. "Yes. I love you so much. Yes!"

He stands up wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around, bringing their lips together once again. Once they pull back, she places her forehead to his. Their eyes locked onto one another's, no words need be said. A few minutes pass before he sits his future wife back on solid ground and another nervous look crosses his face.

The mother daughter duo watch as he reaches for something in his pocket. He pulls out the silver chain with a pendant and both of their eyes light up when they see the sea turtle. Calling Chloe over he returns to his earlier position and gets down on one knee.

"Chloe, squirt, besides your mom you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Watching you grow and discover new things over the past year has been one the highlights of my life. I promise to love you for the rest of my days. To kiss your booboos. To beat up anyone that hurts you and to protect you from all the scary things in life. I promise to make you laugh when mommy's trying to be serious. To play dress up with you everyday for as long as you want me to. I love teaching you how to surf and how to play soccer. Chloe, just like your mom, you deserve to be loved and taken care of so if you let me I'd love to teach you all the things a daddy is suppose to teach his little girl. Chloe, will you let me be your daddy?"

The excited grin that spreads to her face tells him his answer but what he wasn't expecting were the tears. As he clips the clasp around her neck, she falls into his embrace. Her tears soaking his shirt. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too."

If Kensi wasn't a mess before, she most definitely is now. This man…..god this man of hers. He's everything. More than everything.

The shaggy blonde stands up, holding Chloe in his arms as he wraps his free arm around his other girl. The tall brunette wraps her arms around both of them, he places a kiss to her head. "I love you, Marty."

"I most definitely love you, too, Kens."

They watch on as the sun begins to set over the Pacific. A sunset built for a family.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Up to Here with Your Bull

_A/N: This started out one thing but turned into another._

* * *

Kip Brigham is known to be a player and well...players tend to have a specific life style. Parties. Girls. Fans. All he could ever want but his best friend since grade school seems to have other things on his mind and is not really one to hang out in the same scene that the superstar basketball player is these days. But there's a reason for that. "Marty, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Who?"

"Come on, man, don't do that. This is me you're talking to."

She's about to turn to walk down the next aisle of books when she hears the very recognizable voice that belongs to one Kip Brigham coming from the other side. She rounds the corner to say hi to him, but stops in her tracks when she sees the very recognizable form of the man he's talking to and hears the words leave his lips.

The shaggy blonde, closes his eyes and lets out a sigh in defeat. "I can't tell her, okay?"

Kip looks over his friend's shoulder and locks eyes with her. The most perfect opportunity may have just landed right in his lap. "Why not?"

"Because."

Her mind is telling her to turn around because she really can't handle hearing him talk about another woman. She's crazy for her best friend, it's true. He's the best person she knows and she's slowly fallen in love with him but she can never gain the courage to tell him how she really feels. She sees something in the basketball player's eyes that tells her she should stay and listen to what he's about to say though.

"Because, why, man?"

"She's Kensi. She's perfect and amazing and…"

Said woman's eyes go wide at the sound of her name coming off the lips of the man she has a burning desire to be with. _He wants me? _She's pulled out of her shocked state when they start to speak again.

"And what?"

"And she's so completely out of my league. She'd never go for a guy like me."

She bites her lip, trying not to grin like an idiot. Realizing that she better leave before she gets caught by the blonde haired man, she sends bald man a smile in thanks and walks back to the other side of the bookcase.

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two freakin weeks since Kensi heard him drag Marty's feelings out for her. He thought that it would give her the push she needed to talk to their shaggy haired friend but apparently it wasn't. Now it looks like he'll have to take things into his own hands.

He texted both of them to meet him in the quad which is just the first phase of his plan. When he gets there the young basketball player sees the two friends once again having one of their "moments". Now time for phase two. He walks up to them, boombox in hand. Saying nothing, he stares at them and pushes the play button.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and, kiss the girl_

Both Kensi and Marty feel the redness creep up each of their necks as they listen to the lyrics.

The bald man shoos his hand, urging his friend to make his move.

Taking a deep breath Marty turns towards the woman that's been on his mind more ofter than not. His eyes lock onto her mismatched chocolate orbs that are glistening. Boy if he weren't gone before, he most definitely is now.

Her breath catches when she see the same glistening in his baby blues. He brings his hand up, cupping her jaw and starts moving in closer to her. She thinks she's about to pass out, but before that can happen the silence is broken.

The outgoing basketball star stands and watches on with a smile. "He leans in closer, brushing a strand of hair out of her-"

His lips are a breath away from hers, when he's finally had it with his friend, who doesn't know how to stop when he's ahead. Regretfully pulling back just a hair, he turn towards his friend, letting him know just how he feels. "Kip, I'm about up to here with your bullshit!"

Unfazed by his outburst, Kip sends his friend a playful wink. "Hey, it worked, didn't it."

An annoyed look crosses the shaggy blonde's face. Will they ever get a moment of peace?

A grin spreads to Kensi's face, her pearly whites on full display. "He's not wrong."

Marty turns back to the woman that's been running through his mind for the past 2 years now. His best friend. His best friend who he's so head over heels for that he doesn't even know where to being on how to describe what he's feeling in his heart. Lucky for him, he doesn't have to come up with anything to say because her lips are on his and everything falls into place.

* * *

_A/N: If you guys have any ideas throw them my way and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the love, guys!_


	9. Chapter 9: Chivalry

_A/N: Because…_

* * *

He opens the door to the restaurant with her following behind. The door starts to close and she hurriedly has to pull it back to stop it from closing.

When she finally gets inside he's standing there and is he really?

"My shift ends at 9."

"Oh, really?"

Kensi clears her throat, drawing the two out of their little conversation. The crew cut brunette turns around, unfazed by being caught flirting with another girl.

"Here let me take you to your table." The wide eyed hostess grabs two menus and guides them to their table.

Once they reach their table, Nick pulls out his chair and plops down. Don't get her wrong she doesn't need a man to pull out a chair for her but could it hurt a guy to be a little chivalrous.

He watches from across the bar as a set of new customers sit at his table. Taking a calming breath he walks over, putting a bright smile on in the process. "Hi, I'm Marty. I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you two to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take whatever you have on tap."

The shaggy blonde internally rolls his eyes as the douchebag starts looking around, clearly checking out the other women as they pass by.

"And for you ma'am?" He looks up from his pad and is met with the most beautiful eyes that he thinks he's ever seen.

"I'll just take a water, thank you."

"Buzz kill." The guy who's slowly fitting her new nickname that she's come up with mumbles under his breath. Dickolas is right.

He quickly turns and walks away. It takes everything in the waiter not to knock this ass hat out.

Each time he goes to check on their table he sees the beautiful brunette's stature change. She sits up taller like she's not being put through the ringer with the guy that's currently sitting across the table from her. He wonders why she's still on this date, but then again something tells him that she's type of woman that doesn't just ditch someone not matter how bad a date it may be. Which is quite refreshing to him.

The last time he goes to the table though, he's had enough of the guy's bullshit and can't help himself. "Dude, you drive a '69 Camaro?"

Nick rolls his eyes clearly pissed that he's being interrupted while talking about himself. "Yeah, why?"

"It nothing." He turns to walk way but not before using a little improv. "I just saw a bunch of guys stripping it for parts."

"Fuck." The brunette hurriedly gets out of his chair and storms towards the exit, leaving Kensi by herself.

Marty walks back over towards her, smirk playing at his lips. "He's gonna be pissed when he finds his car missing."

She looks up at him with question in her eyes. And oh, that smirk she likes. She like it's a lot.

"He was parked in a red zone. I just called to get it towed."

She laughs her first real laugh all day. "Why'd you do that?"

"Not to sound creepy but I watched you two ever since you walked in and to be honest the guy's a dickhead."

"Clearly. He left me with the bill to go save his precious car."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is what it is."

He watches as she starts for her wallet and takes out a few bills, handing them over to him. "It shouldn't be."

She gives him a sad smile. "Thanks for your help."

"Of course."

She stand up out of her chair not realizing how close their bodies are to one another. They both take a deep calming breath when their eyes lock.

"I actually think you own me now."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Well my shift ends in 10 minutes. How about we get some dessert in that stomach of yours?"

There's a twinkle in her eye at the playfulness of his words. "I could go for some ice cream."

"Gr-great. Awesome."

She smiles at his stuttered response. "Great."

"Okay, let me just clean up the rest of these tables and we'll go."

A warm tingling sensation runs through her body at the sight of the bright smile he sends her before he rushes back to the tables to clean them.

Soon enough he's changed out of his apron and has gotten out of the grasp of his tie. He makes his way over to her once again. The fluttering in his stomach growing more and more as he gets closer to her. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They walk together out the front door, she's not surprised at all that he holds the door open for her. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all.


	10. Chapter 10: Chasing

_A/N: Here for the clichés. _

* * *

She walks out her front door with her first load and gets thrown for a whirlwind at what's happening in front of her. "Deeks? Wha-what are you doing here?"

He strides up the path, itching to get that much closer to her. "I'm going with you."

"You-you're what?"

"Look, Kens, I love you and I know even though you didn't say it back that you love me, too. So, here I am - fighting for us."

She looks between him and the large U-HAUL that's parked on the curb.

_"__I can't believe I'm really moving to New York." She sits on top of the picnic table, ice cream in hand. _

_He doesn't say anything. His eyes are locked onto her beautiful face that's lit up by the moonlight. God, he's gotta tell her. He can feel his palms begin to sweat and his body turn cold. How is it that one woman can turn him into an anxiety filled sweat box. He should've told her sooner. She's gonna think he's just saying it so she doesn't leave._

_"__And you'll have to come-"_

_"__I love you!"_

_She stops her assault on the cold dessert, turning to her best friend in astonishment. "Wh-what?" _

_"__I love you, Kens. I have for a long time now."_

_"__How long exactly?"_

_"__September 8, 1993."_

_She wasn't really expecting an exact answer but is pleasantly surprised to see the profound look of love in his beautiful blue eyes. "The day we met."_

_He takes a step forward, brushing her hair behind her ear. "The day my life finally made sense."_

_Her eyes close as his skin touches hers. She feels him cup her jaw and rub his thumb back and forth across her cheek. She's wanted this for so long. Never in her wildest dreams would she let herself believe that it could actually happen. Then it does._

_Deeks closes the distance and presses his lips to hers and god does it set his soul on fire. This is what he's been missing. _

_When air becomes scarce, she pulls back. As she tries to catch her breath, her eyes lock with his and…she can't do this. She's about to leave and he'll be here. It won't work. It never works. She pulls out of his embrace and slowly begins to back away. "I'm sorry, Deeks. I can't do this."_

_He watches her retreating form with tears in his eyes. His heart going with her. _

"But what about your job?"

"I can find something in the city."

She doesn't say anything more, just throws her bag on the ground and runs up to him, jumping into his arms. He closes his eyes in relief as she begins peppering his face with kisses. "I love you, Martin Deeks."

"I know." He gets lost in her beautiful mismatched eyes that he's loved for so long. "I love you, too."

"You're really moving with me?"

"Moving with you?" He runs his fingers through his hair nervously as if he's trying to find the right words. But then he does something unexpected.

He reaches in his back pocket and proceeds to kneel down on one knee. "Roses are expensive, so I got you this instead."

She stares in disbelief at the man who she's so madly in love with as he opens the box, revealing a sparkling solitaire diamond to her. "Marty, what are you doing?"

"This is me going all in. This is me, telling you that I promise to fight for us everyday for the rest of our lives."

"But we just got together."

He smiles softly at her, shaking his head at this beautiful woman that has him wrapped around her tiny finger. _She doesn't see it, does she? _ "It doesn't matter."

"How could you say that?" She's a bit insulted by his words. _How could he be so blasé about this?_

The concern in her eyes tells him that maybe he shouldn't have used those words. He quickly stands up and brings his hand up to cup her jaw, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the delicate skin of her cheek much like he did last night. "Baby, I've loved you for 11 years and there's not a doubt in my mind that I'll love you for the rest of my life. So why put off the inevitable? Why wait? Will you marry me, Kensi Marie Blye?"

What she can only describe as a bolt of desire runs through her body at the word baby. How could one word have so much effect over her? Oh, that's because it came from his lips. "I don't know."

"What does your third heart tell you?"

"Third heart?"

"Everybody's got three hearts. The first heart, that's the one you show to strangers. The second heart, only your family gets to see that. Your family and the person put on this earth to walk by your side - your soulmate. That third heart is the thing - never let anyone see it. Your third heart is the one you never let anyone see because there's too much truth in it. So what's yours saying?"

"I don't know. It's beating too loud for me to hear it right now, but I do know what it said the moment I met you." A dreamy look crosses her face as the scene of them first locking eyes plays out inside her head.

"Oh?"

"I'm yours now and forever."

A tear slips down his cheek when he realizes just what she's saying. The words leave her lips and suddenly all his dreams have come true. Speaking of lips, he closes the distance between them, pressing his body against hers. As his lips descend upon hers, a feeling of complete and utter contentment runs throughout his body. _We'll do it all….Everything…..On our own._

* * *

_A/N: Obviously the three hearts quote is from Three Hearts._


	11. Chapter 11: Une histoire d'amor

_Inspired by grandpa's story in Passport to Paris_

* * *

_September 4, 1945 - Paris, France_

He turns the corner and immediately comes into contact with something rather someone. "I'm sorry-" Whatever he was about to say dies at his lips when he turns to apologize and is met with the most gorgeous pair of mismated eyes that he's ever seen. "I'm sorry, ma'am"

"In a bit of a hurry, are we?" She readjust her olive service uniform that matches right along with his. Turning her attention from her unharmed attire, Kensi looks up and is met with the most mesmerizingly perfect blue eyes.

"Sor-sorry."

She sees the turmoil in his eyes that's carefully hidden underneath his jovial veneer. Eyes that have been on the frontlines of the battle field, that have seen unimaginable carnage on the battle field day after day, she knows because she sees the aftermath of what happens out there. "It's okay."

The clean cut blonde offers his hand to her, doing his best not to make an idiot out of himself. "I'm Marty Deeks. Most of the guys call me Deeks or Marty-Mar. My first name's really Martin but you probably already got that from the Marty thing. I don't really like it but my mama gave it to me and well-" He stops at the sight of her trying to bite back a smile.

"You sure do like to babble."

"I may have been told that a time or two."

She lets out a laugh. Not one of those fake laughs but a real genuine laugh. He decides right then and there that he has to know her. He has to know everything about this beautiful yet mysterious woman.

Kensi takes his offered hand and tries to ignore the electricity that surges through her body at his touch. "Kensi Blye."

"So, Kensi, have you ever had ice cream as you walk across Pont d'léna?"

"I have actually."

"Oh."

"Once you take me."

He nods his head and smiles in understanding. A smile that just about turns her legs into jelly. Dear lord is she in trouble. "Awesome."

A blush rises to her cheeks as he offers her his arm. She threads her hand through and rests it on his very muscular bicep without a second thought, which is very unlike her. The brunette sends up a silent thank you to whoever made her miss her bus to the airport this morning because something tells her what's happening right now is a beautiful product of a horrible situation.

* * *

He slowly opens his eyes as the morning light streams in. His hand immediately reaches out to the spot next to him but is met with empty sheets. Marty's eyes scan the Parisian hotel room knowing she's not far. The first thing his baby blues land on is her form, turns out he doesn't have to do much scanning after all. There she is, standing out on the balcony looking out across at the Eiffel Tower taking his breath away like she has been ever since they met four days ago. "Hey, you. Why aren't you next to me?"

She turns around a soft smile on her face at the sound of his voice and the adorable pout of his lips. "How can you afford this?"

"I may know a few people."

Marty sits up, resting against the headboard as his eyes darken watching her walk back into the room and towards him letting the bed sheet that she was using to cover her bare form fall to the ground.

"Okay, I may have rescued the owner's son out in the field."

She finds her place back next to him in bed and props herself up on her arms, dragging one of her fingers across his bare chest in a soothing motion. "So what made you enlist?"

"Mainly to get out from under my dad's thumb and I wanted to do my part. But-"

"But what?"

"I think there's definitely a bigger reason now."

"What's that?"

"I was suppose to enlist so that I could find you." He feels her body stiffen and the motion of her finger on his bare skin stop. Realizing his words might be too much too soon for her he quickly switches tactics. "What about you, miss trauma nurse? What made you enlist? Wait do nurses enlist?"

She sees what he's doing. He thinks he over stepped because of her immediate reaction. Truth is she was shocked at his confession for like a second before his words went right to her heart, sending a unknown warmth through her body. "Kinda. Ours is more of an applying type of situation."

"Well whatever it was, I'm glad you did it."

"Me too." Kensi leans forward connecting their lips in what starts out a soft kiss but quickly turns to want and desire.

He pulls the covers back and she immediately straddles his thighs, brining her heat that much closer to joining his stiffing member. His arms go around her waist as he pulls her closer into his body.

Feeling his eyes on her she look down and is met with an all too familiar look in his eyes, one she has yet to define. That is until she hears the next set of words leave his lips. "I love you, Kensi."

She's about to open her mouth to respond but before she can his lips find home on her olive toned breast. Her head tilts back as he begins to suck and nip at her nipple sending her into a state of ecstasy.

His mouth continues its onslaught of kisses and bites to her flesh earning him a set of delicious moans coming from the beautiful woman that he's quickly fallen for.

"I love you."

He's not even sure he hears correctly but once he pulls back from his ministrations to her breast and sees the unwavering look of love shining in her eyes he knows that's exactly what she said.

She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his running her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Tongues begin to duel and he quickly flips them hovering above her as they show each other exactly how much they mean those words.

* * *

She stares at their intertwined fingers as they take their seats on the small boat. Her mind flashes to the man that's sitting right next to her and the past 10 days that they've spend together. The kisses they've shared, the love that they made and the talks that lasted all night are the things that will be in her heart forever. What she'll hold onto forever.

They both knew that it was inevitable - their separation. Tonight's their last night here, their last night together. Tomorrow she'll head back to North Carolina and he back to California. It took a war to bring them together and it'll be a different kinda war once they say goodbye.

He's making tonight special not that every night since they've met hasn't been special but this is it- the finale. His eyes look around that the scenery of Paris at dusk. He feels her squeeze his hand, drawing his attention away from the calculation going on in his head.

Kensi watches his brow furrow as if he's trying to calculate something in his head. She's seen it once or twice before and is already cataloged in her head. That's one of the things she loves most about him, his facial expressions. He's very theatrical. She's never met anyone quite like him and she probably never will again. She squeezes his hand reassuring herself that he's still with her right now in this moment.

Marty turns to looks at her and immediately sees the sadness in her eyes. She tries to hide it with a smile but he knows her and knows the inevitability that's running around in that beautiful mind of hers. It's been running around in his mind too.

She relaxes into his side as he wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders. This is where she feels most safe. In her 25 years this is the safest that she's ever felt - in his arms. "I love you."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head, sighing in contentment at the feel of her body snuggled into his and her arms wrapped around his waist. "I love you, too."

They sit in the comfortable silence as the boat moves down the Seine River.

It's about 10 minutes and they're slowly passing the Eiffel Tower when he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small envelope.

She lets her arms fall from around his waist and watches as he opens it and turns it onto it's side until something slides out onto his palm.

The blonde solider looks up from his hand and towards the brunette nurse trying to gage her reaction and the only word that comes to mind is shock. She finally looks up at him, tears now glistening in her mismatched chocolate orbs.

"I know this is crazy and we've only known each other for a week but it's been the best week of my life. The moment I looked into your eyes you had my heart, Kensi. You are so special and beautiful and amazing and badass. I love you. It's been a week and I'm already so deeply in love with you that this is the only thing that makes sense. Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

She can't speak. A time when she needs to speak most she's at a loss for words. This is furthest thing from what she expected to happen tonight.

He knows this is a big step….a gigantic step, but it feels right. As he sits and waits for her answer he takes in the emotions that cross her face. From shock to confusion to elation to tears. _Wait, tears? _"Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"I thought you were saying goodbye." She gives him a sad smile at just the thought and leans into his touch as he wipes the tears from her cheek.

"Saying goodbye? That would mean that I won't see you for awhile or ever again and I'm never leaving you, not if I can help it."

Once she's finally able to process what he's asking a contagious laugh escapes her mouth and she nods profusely. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

He jumps up in excitement but is quickly reprimanded by a boat crew member.

She laughs at the grimace that crosses his face as he quickly sits back down and places the simple gold band with a small solitaire diamond on her finger. Bringing her hand towards his face, she cups his jaw and rubs her thumb back and forth across his cheek in a soothing motion. She leans forward and connects her lips with her fiancé's. Her fiancé.

When air becomes scarce they pull back and she leans back into his embrace as his arm finds its place around her shoulders once again. "So where do you wanna live? North Carolina or California?"

She reaches for his hand, intertwining their perfectly interlocking fingers. "Well I've never been to Los Angeles before."

* * *

_A/N: And as always...thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it!_


	12. Chapter 12: Ow!

_Got this prompt online somewhere, so to whoever came up with it, thanks!_

* * *

"Ow!" He hissed indignantly as she swiped rubbing alcohol across his scrapes and split skin.

She huffed, showing little remorse for his pain. "Calm down. You're the one who got yourself into this mess, you know. What the hell were you thinking? A fight on school grounds? You could get suspended! My parents are iffy on you as is, and you pull this? What happened to all that only the weak would stoop so low bravado you had last week?"

His anger is beginning to simmer down but it's still there. "I'm not sorry I did it."

"What?"

"Greg had it coming to him."

She pulls the bloody paper towel away from his forehead surprised at his unrecognizable veneer. "Marty, what on earth is going on with you?"

"Nothing, just leave like everyone else does."

"I'm not-what did he say to you?"

"Kensi, just let it be."

Her brow pinches at his sudden need to be closed off from her. He's always let her in. "Wha-" Then just as quickly he's standing up and walking back towards the school doors. "Where are you going?"

He doesn't turn around. He can't let her see him like this. "I have to get to mock trial practice."

She sighs in defeat. There's no way that he got in a fight just cause, there's something else definitely going on.

* * *

"Hey, Kens!" The red head walks up behind the brunette catching her off guard.

She turns around still confused by what's going on with her boyfriend. "Hey."

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Marty's was acting weird."

"Oh, he's just probably still riled up after the whole Greg thing. I gotta tell you Kensi, that guy of yours is a really great guy."

"What happened?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Kelly's eyes widen in surprise.

The brunette internally chastises herself for letting her anger get the best of her. "No. I kinda yelled at him."

"Oh, well Greg kinda said some pretty perverted things about you and the rest of the girls on the soccer team. Marty heard him, told him to knock it off. Greg asked him something about how good you were in bed, Marty gave him one last warning, Greg just laughed, called you a tease and Marty just reared back, knocking him flat on his ass. Then Greg's shit head crew started laying into him until Mr. S pulled them apart."

"Damn." Kensi looks off worriedly in the direction that Marty went off to a few minutes ago. "Hey, I'm gonna miss movie night tonight, can you let the others know?"

Kelly nods understanding that she has more important things to take care of. "Sure."

* * *

It's just past five when he walks out into the quad and sees her sitting at the table, waiting for him. "Hey."

She quickly stands, meeting him half way. "Hey."

"I thought you'd be at JROTC."

Reaching out for his hand the comfort that she's been missing all day finally washes over her at the contact. "I skipped."

His eyes go wide. He knows how important that group is to her and what it would mean for her to get a scholarship, she's the hardest worker that he's ever known and he doesn't want to get in the way of her greatness. "What? Kens, you can't. You know your T.O. will tare you a new one tomorrow."

"Babe, relax. I told her that I had a family emergency."

"Why? What's wrong? Are your parents okay? Is it Nana?"

Her heart warms at his immediate concern for her family. It's one of the reasons she loves him. "No. It's you."

"But-"

"You're my family, too, Marty. And I needed to see you."

He takes in her now calmer demeanor and suddenly realizes why she's not as angry as before. "Kelly told you, didn't she."

"Yeah. I don't know why you didn't."

"You were kinda yelling at me, Kens."

"Sorry about that. I just don't like to see you hurt."

When they finally reach the picnic table he takes a seat, pulling her down next to him. "I know I shouldn't've hit him, but the things he was saying about you and the other girls...Kens, I couldn't just stand by and let it happen. I couldn't not say anything."

The love and vulnerably she sees in his cerulean blues sends a stronger feeling than she's ever known through her body. She can't not kiss him now. Leaning forward she places her lips to his for a sweet earth shattering kiss. It's not long before air becomes scarce and they're pulling apart, her forehead immediately finding his. "I love you."

"You-you do?"

"I really do."

He brings his hand up to her neck, cupping her jaw, his thumb rubbing back and forth across her cheek in a soothing motion. "I love you, too."

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"My parents want you to come over for dinner?"

"Why?"

Her brow furrows in confusion. "What do you mean why?"

"You said it yourself, they're iffy about me."

Standing up, she pulls him up with her and wraps her arms around his hugging it to her body as they begin to walk to the parking lot. "I have a feeling that's changed."

* * *

He follows in behind his girlfriend as she calls out to her parents letting them know that they've arrived.

Kensi runs up stairs to put her things away as he stands in the foyer wondering what to do next. Just as he's about to walk into the living room his girlfriend runs back down stairs, her parents coming in from the kitchen. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Blye, thank you for having me over."

"You're welcome here any time, Martin." Julia sends him a warm smile as she steps forward, enveloping him in a grateful motherly hug.

Marty steps forward to follow Kensi and Julia into the dining room when the former Marine stops him in his tracks. "Marty, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes, sir." The blonde nods and follows the older man towards the couch.

"I want to thank you."

Marty's brow furrows in confusion at his words and if he's not mistaken there's a look that could only be described as gratitude shining in his eyes. "Sir?"

"Kensi, told me what you did today."

"Oh."

"You know just as well as I do that women can do anything men can do if not better and well there are some that are threatened by that. It's our job as the men in those fearless women's lives to speak up when ass hats like that Greg kid say something like what he said today."

"I know I shouldn't've punched him, sir, but after I saw that smug grin on his face when he called her a tease…..I just saw red."

Donald pats the younger man's back in reassurance. "I know, son. Believe me, I know."

"Sir, I want to apologize for anything I may have done to make you question my relationship with Kensi in the beginning. If I did anything-"

He shakes his head, rejecting any need for his daughter's boyfriend to apologize. "No, Marty, I was just-well I guess I let what I heard about your family affect my judgment. It just scared me."

"I understand, sir. And trust me, I will never do anything to ever hurt Kensi. Ever. She makes me a better person and I will protect her and honor her until the day I die."

The brunette man's lip curls into a smile as he finally looks into the younger man's eyes for the first time when he talks about his daughter. "You love her."

"With all my heart." Marty nods, unable to stop the soft smile from spreading to his face.

"Well then I can't really ask for much more than that."

Kensi stands hidden on the other side of the wall as she catches the tail end of the two men's talk. Her heart flutters when Marty confirms her father's suspicions. It's not enough that he told her how he felt a few hours ago but to hear him say it to someone else….it's everything. _He loves her._

When she sees that the conversation is coming to an end, she steps out from her hiding place and into the doorway. "Dad, Marty, dinner's on the table."

Donald gets up off the couch and walks over to her, placing a kiss to the top of her head and whispers in her ear. "Don't let him go."

The blonde's heart turns to jelly when her face lights up as her dad says something to her. _Her smile is so perfect._ Once the older man leaves the room, he walks over to her taking her outstretched hand. "What did he say to you?"

She takes a quick peek behind her making sure that they're alone before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. "Nothing that I didn't already know."

* * *

_Hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!_


End file.
